This invention demonstrates that certain keto esters, carbonates, and diesters of alcohols, which comprise newly discovered chemicals, are useful as fragrance chemicals, which add value when used in fine fragrances, cosmetics, toiletries, and related applications.
There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
The use of alcohols and esters in perfume materials is disclosed. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,102, 6,384,242, and 6,384,269, which disclose alkonates, geranic acid derivatives and esters respectively, that are suitable as fragrance materials.
Despite these disclosures and availability of commercial products there is an ongoing need for the development of new fragrance chemicals that can be used to provide pleasant fragrance to various products.
The present invention is directed to the following novel compounds and use of these novel compounds as fragrance chemicals to enhance fragrance in perfumes, toilet waters, colognes, personal products and the like. More specifically, the present invention is a method for enhancing a perfume by incorporating an olfactory acceptable amount of compounds of the Formula I, II and III shown below: 
where R is selected from methyl [CH3]; ethyl [C2H5] and isopropyl [C3H7].
As those with skill in the art will appreciate, the above structures contain chiral centers. The positions designated with a * may have the absolute configuration of xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d or racemic. The present invention includes these racemic mixtures as well as the entantiomers described herein which are suitable as fragrance materials. These and other embodiments of the present invention will be apparent by reading the following specification.